


Something Precious

by New_Elysia



Series: Fatherhood AU [11]
Category: The Chronicles Of Vladimir Tod - Zac Brewer
Genre: (i have no decent summary for this), AU, Gen, baby vlad, fatherhood AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-12-12 22:45:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11746740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/New_Elysia/pseuds/New_Elysia





	Something Precious

Otis sat there, cradling the toddler in his arms as he rocked back and forth in the rocking chair. Otis had managed to transform the spare bedroom of his apartment into something of a small nursery for the boy. Giving him a place to sleep on the nights and weekends Otis had him.

Otis had slowly grown accustom to having his nephew here, it had taken some getting used to, but Otis was actually enjoying it.

It seemed to help make Tomas’s abandonment of Elysia just a little bit more bearable.

Though, he wasn’t sure he could say the same about D’Ablo. Otis had known that vampire for over two hundred years and it didn’t take even a small fraction of that time for him to learn D’Ablo didn’t like kids.

Otis was also sure he wasn’t all too fond of the reason Tomas had left to begin with. But it seemed D’Ablo was handling this just fine. Well, as best he could anyways.

Otis didn’t know his brother’s entire reason for deciding the love of a human was worth leaving behind all of Elysia, but he was sure that one good thing had come out of it.

Vladimir stared up at him, the child’s eyes half lidded with sleep, sleep that he seemed so desperate to fight. Otis had been sitting there for well over an hour, attempting to lull the child into slumber.

The vampire leaned in as he shifted the boy in his arms “come now, little one.” He said softly, using his fingertips to gently stroke the toddlers cheek “you must be exhausted, you’ve had a long day.”

Well, a long day for a boy his age consisted of playing and running around the Stokerton council building. But that was still a lot for a toddler and he’d been fussy for the past few hours.

Otis smiled as the boy turned his head, the child’s small hand reached out for one of the toys that remained strewn about the floor.

Otis shook his head, it was already growing late. The sun would be peaking over the horizon soon and Vladimir needed his rest, so did Otis.

But Vladimir seemed so set on staying awake.

Otis swept the short inky black tresses back from the boy’s face, he mulled over his options as he sat there.

Then, a thought drifted into the vampires mind.

A lullaby. It was a simple idea, one that Otis rarely had. The boy typically slept well, and it was normally easy to get him to fall asleep. It was rare for Vladimir to make such a thing so complicated.

But now, the halfing boy seemed intent on staying up as long as he possibly could.

The vampire racked his mind, attempting to remember some old lullaby he hadn’t thought about in centuries.

Otis managed to recall a faint memory of a song, something from long ago. Quietly, Otis began to whisper a soft song. While his memory remained spotty, he managed to recall most of it.

He watched the boy’s eyes slowly slipped close, the vampire’s lips curled into a smile and he continued rocking back and forth. He wanted to make sure he was actually sleep before being put in the crib.

It had happened once or twice, Otis would be sure Vladimir had fallen asleep. Then he’d wake up minutes later, babbling and making noises. Otis had even caught him attempting to climb out of the crib.

Of course, the bar was far too high for him to climb, but it didn’t stop the toddler from trying.

After a few more minutes, Otis stood and carried the sleeping boy across the room to the white painted crib. He was gentle to lay the child down, watching the toddlers tiny chest rise and fall in even breaths.

Otis couldn’t help but see the boy as looking so helpless, so small and innocent. It seemed the child had not a care in the world, nothing to concern himself with or fear.

He only knew the vampires who watched over him and not of the whispers of vampires who disagreed with his existence.

Nor of the vampires who desired to see him become something unspeakable to Otis. He couldn’t seem to grasp the idea of Vladimir being something so awful, something blood thirsty and evil. He was something so small, a child and nothing more.

But Otis knew that eventually, the boy would begin to notice the hate filled looks some would cast his way, he’d notice the whispers and wonder what they meant. He’d wonder why some vampires didn’t like him, even though he didn’t do anything wrong.

Otis worried about what the future would hold for the toddler.

What his life could become as he grew older, as he tried to figure himself out and learn his place in the world.

Vladimir was something special, it felt as if it had been so long since he’d felt like this. Whenever Otis would look at the boy, he felt the desire to protect him, to shield him from the terrible dangers of the world as best as he could.

Otis reached down again, gently stroking his fingers across Vladimir’s face. He still didn’t understand all of his brother’s reasons for leaving Elysia, but he had. And, even though Otis still felt devastated, something good had actually come of this.


End file.
